


Ночёвка

by Apian



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Heavy Petting, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sexual Inexperience
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apian/pseuds/Apian
Summary: Старк позволил Питеру остаться у него на ночь
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	Ночёвка

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи являются совершеннолетними.
> 
> Отдельное спасибо Ms.Anel (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Anel) за бетирование.

Тони Старк оставил его в своём доме! В голове не укладывается! Они поздно вернулись из последней миссии, где Питер отважно сражался (мистер Старк точно это заметил и гордится им!), и тот предложил ему переночевать у себя. 

Радости Питера не было предела. Когда ещё выпадет такая возможность! Перед сном мужчина даже устроил ему небольшую прогулку по владениям.

Дом был похож на его хозяина. Он был великолепным. Огромные окна, открывающие вид на океан, минимализм во всём. Это была мечта для мальчишки, который всю жизнь прожил в маленькой квартире, забитой вещами. А мастерская? Она была поистине творением гения. Хотелось бы провести в ней больше времени. Может даже удастся уговорить миллиардера на общий проект. Вот так вот, каждый день приходить, помогать создавать новые технологии, сидеть возле него… Да, это было бы отлично.

Питер стыдливо сжимается на постели, укрывая голову одеялом. Ему хочется кричать. Сердце бьётся так громко, что, казалось, во всём доме было слышно. Этот мужчина… он нравился Питеру. Он был не таким, как остальные. С ним он не чувствовал себя простым парнишкой из Куинса, он чувствовал себя особенным. С самого первого момента, как он пришёл в дом тётушки Мэй, Паркер чувствовал некую тягу к нему, но тогда ещё не понимал, что это такое. А сейчас… сейчас всё слишком сложно. 

Интересно, что сейчас делает мистер Старк?

«Глупый вопрос, — ответил он сам себе, переворачиваясь на другую сторону. — Спит, наверное. Всё-таки такие мысли его не мучают. Ему, наверное, вообще не очень комфортно с лишним человеком в его доме».

Возможно, он лежит прямо за этой стеной. Интересно посмотреть на его спальню — похожа на эту? Хотя нет, точно лучше. Наверняка вся из себя функциональная и строгая. Он вздохнул, хватая другую подушку и прижимая ближе к себе. Пахло просто отлично. Интересно, у мистера Старка они тоже так пахнут? Наверняка его собственный запах смешался с запахом кондиционера для белья, создавая свой собственный идеальный аромат. 

«Хочу это проверить», — Питер застонал, закусив зубами подушку. Он лежит в пижаме… или без? Образ обнажённого мужчины, лежащего на чёрных шёлковых простынях, заставил его кожу покрыться слоем румянца, а плоть в паху затвердеть. Мысли не уходили, и от них становилось только хуже. Подойти ближе, прикоснуться к тёплой коже, провести по ней рукой… Надавить, чтобы проверить, насколько твёрдые были мускулы. Боже! Эрекция даже не думала спадать, начиная приносить дискомфорт.

«Я не могу тут… Чёрт, — мысленно психуя, он поднялся с кровати. — Нужно сходить снова в душ. Кто придумал размещать его в коридоре вообще?»

Осторожно ступая, он накинул на плечи халат и подкрался к двери. Выглянув в коридор, и не заметив никого подозрительного, он сорвался на бег, пытаясь как можно быстрее добраться к двери в конце коридора. Но открыв её, он со всей силы на кого-то налетел.

— Во-о-о-у, — кто-то схватил его, не давая упасть. Его руки оказались на голой груди, а пальцы прикоснулись к реактору на груди. — Что такое, парень? Что-то случилось? От кого ты так бежишь?

— Мистер Старк? — он начал немного заикаться, не зная, куда деть глаза. — Я… Я…

— Знаешь, это немного странно вот так врываться к кому-то в ванную, без особой на то причины, — мужчина тихо рассмеялся, рассматривая красные щёки паренька.

— Простите, — Питер неловко дёрнулся, пытаясь отодвинуться, отчего часть халата съехала в сторону, открывая острое плечо.

— Стоять, — Старк обхватил его руками — голос хозяина был резок, но потом смягчился. — Не дёргайся пока. Тут небольшая проблемка получилась...

Он замолк, наблюдая за лицом Питера. Оно было бледным, с горящими щеками и пухлыми губами, из которых вырывалось горячее дыхание. Он всё время отводил взгляд и выглядел очень напуганным.

— Или большая, — мужчина хмыкнул. — Во-первых, когда ты вбежал сюда, на мне было полотенце, которое сейчас валяется возле моих ног…

Питер вздрогнул. Он голый прямо сейчас? О, Боже! Голый Тони Старк стоит и обнимает его в своей ванной. Обнимает его своими руками! Прижимается своим… О, Боже! Он почувствовал, как начавший было падать член, снова дёрнулся. Незаметно для себя он облизнул губы. Краска залила его лицо.

— Во-вторых, — мужчина нагнулся, шепча прямо в ухо Питера. — Твой дружок прямо сейчас упирается в моё бедро. И я не могу сказать, что он прикрыт хоть чем-то.

— Чт… — парень застыл в его руках, стараясь даже поменьше дышать. 

Мысли вылетели из его головы, оставив только пустоту. Широко открытые глаза были наполнены страхом, а губы всё тряслись, пытаясь вымолвить хоть что-то. Сил пошевелиться у него не было. Тони стало жалко мальчишку.

— Дыши, Питер, — Старк сделал небольшую паузу. — Кажется, я кому-то нравлюсь?

Питер с ужасом посмотрел на него? Как? Что теперь будет? Если он узнал... заставит Питера уйти? Он… избавится от него? Снова? В глазах Паркера начали появляться слёзы.

— Было бы замечательно, если бы это было так, — мужчина продолжил шептать, не зная, какую бурю вызывает в сердце собеседника. — Ведь ты мне очень даже нравишься.

Сердце пустилось в пляс. Эмоции сносили все запреты, которые он себе настроил. Все мысли о том, что они не могут быть вместе вылетели из головы.

— Я… Вы… Да…

Старк тихо рассмеялся. Воздух, вырвавшийся из его рта, коснулся шеи Питера, пустив по телу мурашки.

— Я понял тебя.

Он обнял парня сильнее, осторожно целуя его щёку. Запах геля для душа обволакивал Питера. Сердце в груди Паркера затрепетало. Медленными поцелуями Старк спускался всё ниже, и когда уже он ожидал такого долгожданного поцелуя, тот остановился.

— Останови меня, если подумаешь, что это слишком. Хорошо?

Мальчишка не ответил, просто притянул его голову к себе, впиваясь в губы, которые тут же заныли от столкновения. Язык ворвался в его рот, вырвав стон. Проникнув под халат одной рукой, он схватил Питера за талию, притянув ближе к себе. Удовольствие растекалось по телу. Прохладные пальцы поглаживали нежную кожу, пуская по ней мурашки. Сердце вырывалось из груди.

— Мой, — мужчина остановился, кончиками пальцев другой руки ласково прикасаясь к лицу Питера.

Дыхание спёрло. Наблюдая за лицом мужчины, Питер думал, что он спит. Это точно очередной сон, такого не может быть в реальности, нет! У мистера Старка не может быть такое выражение лица! Ласковое, пропитанное какой-то неизвестной эмоцией. Никогда прежде он не видел это выражение. Он видел его разозлённым, переживающим, гордым за него, но это… это было что-то совершенно новое. 

Тони вплёл пальцы в его волосы, слегка оттягивая голову и покрывая нежными поцелуями открывшуюся шею. Пальцы Питера сжались на его плечах, а изо рта вырвался стон.

— Мистер Старк…

— Тони, — мужчина перебил его, прикусывая нежную кожу.

— Я… я…

— Не бойся, — он приблизился к его уху, целуя мочку. — Я ничего не сделаю с тобой. 

— Нет… Сделайте.

Всего одно слово — и Старку сносит крышу. Последние остатки самообладания потеряны. Он жадно впивается в розовые губы, врываясь с напором в приоткрытый рот, и толкая Питера к закрытой двери. Рука с талии плавно опускалась всё ниже по телу парня, остановив движение на ягодице, прижимая его поясницу к своей и легко толкаясь. Горячая плоть прижалась к его. Тело Питера напряглось, выгибаясь. Глубокий стон, вырвавшийся из него, был настолько развратным, что Старку показалось, как его кровь закипела. 

Отрываясь от него, Питер упёрся лбом в его плечо, пряча своё покрасневшее лицо. Тяжело дыша, он толкнулся навстречу, ощущая, как там становится всё влажнее. Каждое движение сводило с ума, а кожа горела. Голое плечо опаляло горячее дыхание Старка.

— Надеюсь, ты не против, — хриплый голос над ухом, и вторая рука развязывает чудом державшийся пояс халата.

Осторожно касаясь влажного от пота и выделений низа живота, он провёл пальцами вниз, обхватывая члены вместе. Делая осторожные движения, он поцеловал его за ухом.

— Вот так лучше. Да, малыш? — Питер заскулил, впиваясь зубами в плечо Тони.

Мужчина зашипел, но не прекратил. Наоборот, он ускорился, сжав члены сильнее, и заставляя мальчишку задыхаться. Глотая рывками воздух, Питер чувствовал, как запах Старка заполнил всё его сознание, заставляя голову опустеть. Во рту пересохло, а тело перестало слушаться. Единственное, что держало его на ногах — влажное тело мужчины, прижимающее его к твёрдой двери. Обжигающая волна поднималась по телу, скапливаясь где-то в животе. Ещё пару движений и мир взрывается яркими вспышками. Тело подёргивается без контроля, ощущения затапливают. Где-то на периферии сознания прозвучал стон партнёра.

Питер глубоко дышал, ощущая тёплую жидкость на коже и отходя от оргазма. Шумное дыхание двоих заполнило тишину комнаты. Рука мужчины придерживала его за талию, вторая же легко поглаживала его затылок.

— Кажется, нам снова нужен душ, — хриплый довольный смех над ухом.

Паркер покраснел, но потом расслабился и счастливо рассмеялся.


End file.
